


A Tale of Turtles

by domo (aroceu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ddangkkoma and Morahaji "talk" in their tank, when no one else is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> I know Morahaji doesn't exist, kthx.

Ddangkkoma glares across the tank.  
  
Behind the rock, Morahaji is sleeping peacefully. Yesung’s face is peering through the glass, his finger poking towards Morahaji. Who is still asleep, apparently, as he doesn’t react. His eyes are closed and his limbs are hidden inside the shell.  
  
Ddangkkoma’s eyelids furrow angrily.  
  
Yesung smiles once he notices that Morahaji is quiet and peaceful, and then leaves the room to do something else.  
  
The two turtles are now alone.  
  
“You’re such an attention-whore,” Ddangkkoma states once Yesung is out of earshot (not that he needs to worry about that). One of Morahaji’s eyes open up and look at him peculiarly.  
  
“I am not. It’s not my fault you bore Master so much anyways,” Morahaji points out, mumbling through the pebbles pressed against his mouth.  
  
Ddangkkoma scowls and moves closer to him to respond, and so that there’s not an awkward distance between their conversation.  
  
“Don’t keep using that against me. We’re both turtles. I don’t see why you’re any more interesting than me. Besides, I’m your hyung.”  
  
“That doesn’t matter.” Morahaji smirks teasingly from looking up out of his shell. “Jealous?”  
  
“Yes! I should get as much attention as you do, if not more,” Ddangkkoma replies angrily. “I’m not boring.”  
  
“Not to me, you aren’t.” Morahaji looks at him meaningfully.  
  
Ddangkkoma blinks, a little thrown off at Morahaji’s strange response. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“I don’t care that you’re jealous of me,” Morahaji no longer seems tired or smug at all; he stretches out his neck and stares at Ddangkkoma, waiting for his reply.  
  
Ddangkkoma doesn’t know how to reply.  
  
“Is that an insult?”  
  
“Far from it.” Morahaji chuckles; at least, how ever a turtle can chuckle. “I don’t think you should be jealous, hyung.”  
  
“Why?” Ddangkkoma snarls, still talking the turtle’s every word as an insult.  
  
But then Morahaji leans over to Ddangkkoma and flicks the tip of his mouth against the other’s, in what seems like a kiss, and then pulls away, smiling a bit. “Because I pay more attention to you than Master ever has to me, and not just because you’re the only turtles within miles of me. And I think I’m all that should matter to you instead.”  
  
**

“Ah! Hyung, what are your turtles doing?!” Ryeowook calls when he enters the dorm room a while later.

The others flock in to see what exactly is going on, and spot the two turtles inside their tank, laying against each other rather contentedly. Though it seems a little sexual, and none of them no why, because how can turtles be sexual at all? (It is, still, something they agreed upon later when it came up in discussion later.)  
  
“I think we may have influenced his turtles,” Sungmin observes.  
  
“Why are even my grandchildren turning gay?!” Leeteuk cries.


End file.
